


Mud Season

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Brokeback Slash Commentfic Challenge.  It was originally posted <a href="http://brokebackslash.livejournal.com/3579284.html?thread=23770516#t23770516">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud Season

Mud flies out cruelly from beneath squealing truck tires, splattering the budding spring blooms with filthy muck. 

Insects alight on sunburned skin. 

The bite of wishes, neither granted nor necessary, sting ambivalent ears. 

The trees stand leafless now, still naked sticks waiting for a miracle, waiting for the words that refuse to fill the silence. 

Tears fall and fail to connect us. 

Our last chance wasted in an instant of tires gripping asphalt and love unspoken. 

The pillow or the sheets? 

The flat tire or tire iron? 

Stop the truck now, or continue the conversation in our separate difficult dreams.


End file.
